The Little Mer-Astro Trilogy
SuperWhyMovies's movie spoof of The Little Mermaid trilogy The Little Mer-Astro Cast *Astro (Rock Dog; OC) as Ariel *Brodi (Rock Dog; OC) as Prince Eric *Stinky (Alpha & Omega) as Flounder *Thomas Scattergood (Rock Dog; OC) as Sebastian *Steve (Blue's Clues) as Scuttle *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as King Triton *Ozzie (Rock Dog) as Harold the Seahorse *Sindel (Mortal Kombat) as Ursula *The Trouble Makers (Team Umizoomi) as Flotsam & Jetsam *Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Carlotta *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) as Grimsby *Topher (Total Drama) as Chef Louis *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) as Max *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Aquata **Miss Kitty (An American Tail) as Andrina **Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Arista **Blaze (Sonic) as Attina **Unikitty (The Lego Movie) as Adella **Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Alana *Lyra (Sheep & Wolves) as Ursula as Vanessa *Boco (Thomas & Friends) as The Priest The Little Mer-Astro 2: Return to the Sea Cast *Cassie (Rock Dog; OC) as Baby Melody *Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) as Melody *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Adult Flounder *Claudette and Runt (Alpha & Omega) as Flounder's Kids *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) as Morgana *Thanos (Marvel) as Undertow *Kamen Rider Chronical (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) as Undertow (Small Size) *Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Cloak and Dagger *Bagheera and Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Tip and Dash *Mother Penguin as Herself *Baby Penguin as Himself/Herself *Undertow's Various Transformations as Themselves *Woody (Toy Story) as Waiter who passes by Melody *Cinderella as Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress *Noob (Roblox) as Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) as Skinny Boy in Green Suit *Autobots (Transformers) as Music Orchesta *Peanuts Characters as Waltzing Children *Crash Bandicoot as Handsome Boy *Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Music Conductor *Power Rangers as Music Orchesta The Little Mer-Astro 3: Astro's Beginning *Astro (Rock Dog; OC) as Ariel *Stinky (Alpha & Omega) as Flounder *Thomas Scattergood (Rock Dog; OC) as Sebastian *Evil Dora (Dora the Explorer; OC) as Marina Del Rey *Sonic the Hedgehog as Benjamin *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as King Triton *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Aquata *Miss Kitty (An American Tail) as Andrina *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Arista *Blaze (Sonic) as Attina *Unikitty (The Lego Movie) as Adella *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Alana *Kamen Rider Hibiki as Swifty *Kamen Rider Blade as Ray-Ray *Frankie (Shark Tale) as Shelbow *Oscar (Shark Tale) as Inkspot *Shrek as Cheeks *Glory Ackerman (Rock Dog; OC) as Queen Athena *Steve (Blue's Clues) as Scuttle *Young Blaze (Sonic; OC) as Young Attina *Young Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Young Alana *Baby Unikitty (Unikitty!; OC) as Young Adella *Young Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Young Aquata *Marie (The Aristocats) as Young Arista *Young Miss Kitty (An American Tail; OC) as Young Andrina *Orange Kitten (Blue's Clues) as Young Ariel Gallery Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png Brodi (Adult).png 162px-Stinky.JPG thomas_scattergood_by_glory_18_db89bys-pre.png Steve_(Blue's_Clues).jpg Angus_rock_dog.png Ozzie_rock_dog.png Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png Scene Astro the Female Rocker as Ariel.png Astro saving Brodi.png Brodi and Astro the Mercat.png Astro is Part of Brodi's World.png The Statue of Brodi.png Astro the Female Rocker crying.png Brodi and Astro's Wedding Clothes.png Brodi and Astro's kiss (Love).png Brodi, Astro and their newborn daughter, Cassie.png Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Brodi and Astro